User blog:Rowtuh/Boiler, the Disjointed Automaton - Remake 1
The below page is a significant modification of Boiler, the Disjointed Automaton. - Boiler is a creature of ad-hoc design, like Rumble, but created from hextech parts. He is a steam golem of sorts; however, his structure involves something resembling a bathtub. He is an amusing creature to behold. His central tank which holds his "life-water" is exposed. It continually bubbles. The water is murky. Boiler has been cursed. It affects everything that he does. It is a part of his being. He is one with the curse. He does not know who cursed him, but they did so many years ago. No man is willing to help him. Boiler does not know why his life is so sad. Yet, to him, it is not; he has learned to make the best of a bad situation. He once decided to venture out of his master's basement. His master is dead. His master died long ago. Boiler was sad once again when he discovered this. Once he did, he never returned to his basement. He goes back home occasionally. He preserves his master's body, hoping that hextech will bring him back, too. Amumu, Viktor, and Blitzcrank all have different yet notable reactions to Boiler. - |date = ? |attack = 30 |health = 90 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 40 |range = 125 |speed = 345 }} Abilities Whenever Boiler deals damage to an enemy with a basic attack or ability, they gain a Boiling stack. Any Boiling champion who takes damage from a champion also takes damage of the opposite type from the same champion (that is, physical damage deals bonus magic damage, and vice versa). Share the Heat stacks up to a cap of 3, and diminishes by 1 every seconds. (Leaving 1400 range of Boiler (or if Boiler is dead) will reduce Boiling stacks by 1 every second. Summoner spells and periodic item damage not classified as ability damage do not apply Boiling stacks.) |leveling= 2% per stack 2% per stack 6% damage increase }} Boiler launches burning oil in a direction. This oil slows the movement of those in an area by 45% for 2 seconds if it hits an enemy, dealing physical damage to all targets hit. 350 |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=45 |costtype=mana |range=950 }} Boiler can activate this ability again within three seconds at no cost to launch cursed water in a direction. This water silences and deals magic damage if it hits an enemy. |leveling = seconds |range=950 }} }} Boiler's curse rages, affecting those around him. He and his allies gain bonus movement speed for 2 seconds which decreases over the duration. Allied champions also gain a shield based on Boiler's bonus health for 3 seconds. Boiler gains twice the effect of his allies. In addition, all enemies in range gain 1 Boiling stack. |leveling = |cooldown=9 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=750 }} Boiler gains increased attack speed and increases Share the Heat's Boiling stack limit. |leveling = stacks increased damage }} Boiler triples his passive attack speed and deals bonus magic damage on hit for 8 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=12 |cost=60 |costtype=mana }} }} Boiler reorganises his form to focus upon a cursed artefact hidden in his core. For 10 seconds, Touch of the Interred's cooldown is drastically reduced to 2.5 seconds, its cost is halved, and enemy units around Boiler are dealt magic damage every second based upon their current health. (For the duration, cooldown reduction does not affect Touch of the Interred.) |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=575 }} Category:Custom champions